Revenge
by Sexxy Malfoy
Summary: Hermione humiliates Draco in Potions. Draco gets the opportunity for a little payback.              Not planning to update anytime soon pleaze read my Profile!
1. Chapter 1

Draco seethed, his hands curled into whiteknuckled fists by his sides, his robes billowing out in the darkening hallway, creating a dramatically evil effect that had first and second years jumping back in terror. Prefects yelled at him to slow down; one small Hufflepuff tripped over his own robe landing him right in Malfoy's path, and was summarily thrown into the wall.

Draco didn't care what was going on. As far as he was concerned, no one existed except the object of his rage: a frizzy-haired seventh year Gryffindor who had finally, after seven years of trading insults and dangerous encounters that nearly got them expelled, destroyed his patience. "I'll kill her," he growled, eyes flashing with a menacing light. "That stupid little Mudblood bitch is going to fucking get it."

She had humiliated him in class, ruined his image in front of all the awe-struck Slytherins and made him the brunt of Gryffindor laughter. He could still see her cool, smug smile as she gazed at him from across the room. She hadn't even had the courtesy to be frightened of him, when he shot daggars at her with his eyes. Draco felt the rage boil at how little attention she had paid to his direct threat. "I wouldn't walk anywhere alone anytime soon, Granger," he had growled as he passed, cheeks burning, to escape from the humiliation. He noted with some satisfaction that her warm skin paled slightly at the concept of what he intended, but with friends around to protect her and rally behind her, Hermione had quickly pulled herself together and remarked, "I'm not afraid of you, Malfoy. There's nothing you can do to me." He wanted to show her how wrong she was - he was a Malfoy.

And Malfoys always got their revenge.

Hermione waved a laughing goodbye to Harry and Ron as they went off to Quidditch practice. "It's a good thing Ron finally made the team," she thought happily. "It gives him so much confidence to be a Gryffindor beater," Seventh year was turning out to be a wonderful year, with little to complain about. Hermione was Head Girl, as expected, and she was finding the responsibilities and challenges more of a treat than a trial. She loved the way teachers treated her as though she were already an accomplished adult witch.

The only problem had been the constant reminders that Voldemort intended to choose an heir. Rumor had it that the wizard was dying; he needed some new, young evil to take over where he left off. Hermione herself didn't believe the rumors - Voldemort had been a constant presence for Harry, Ron and herself ever since first year and she could hardly picture him being gone forever. What was particularly obnoxious was that Draco Malfoy, her long-time nemesis, had taken it into his head that HE was the Voldemort heir, and proceeded to treat everyone accordingly.

Thinking of Draco brought a guilty flush to Hermione's face as she remembered how she had humiliated him with the temporary love potion, making him a gooey, lovesick idiot in front of the entire potions class. After pleading for Hermione's hand in marriage and begging her to "grace his unworthy lips the honor of kissing her hand," Draco had performed several love sonnets and composed a song on the spot before the potion had worn off. Even Snape had been amused.

"Five points from Gryffindor for abusing magic," he said. Then turned again, his mouth twitching in the remnants of a smile. "Ten points to Gryffindor for stepping out of character and acting...Slytherin. Very interesting, Ms. Granger."

The more Hermione thought about it, she knew Snape was right. It had been a very Slytherin thing to do, and she was sort of embarassed at that fact. There was also the problem of Draco's threat. Although she knew rationally there was nothing he could do to her (too many teachers around), the possibility that he might be mad enough to simply not care about the repercussions was a little unnerving.

"Stop thinking about it," she scolded herself, heading towards the library, her usual evening hideaway. There was no point in worrying; she had enough to worry about what with the upcoming NEWTS, of which she was taking 14. This fact appalled Ron, for he was distressed over the 6 he had to take.

"FOURTEEN?" Ron had yelled. "There aren't even that many COURSES, Hermione!" Harry had thought it incredibly amusing, and was actually relieved at all the attention Hermione was getting because of her brilliance.

"It's nice to go through a year without having to save the world, don't you think?" he teased, an affectionate smile on his face. "Now maybe people will leave me alone and hound you, the Girl Who Aced Every Test." Hermione liked to think she was more dynamic than that, but let it go.

The library seemed further away than usual. Hermione yawned, checking her bag to see if she had the appropriate books. Advanced Arithmancy, Potions, and Muggle Studies were all present and accounted for. Hermione shifted her bag onto her shoulder again and hardly had time to emit a small gasp when a large hand clamped down on her mouth, a strong arm wrapping around her waist, pinning her arms to her sides. Hermione struggled against the strength of the person behind her, trying to scream but only managing small, muffled noises. Her bag was on the ground, and Hermione could see her wand sticking out of it.

"Grab the bag," a harsh whisper sounded behind her. A dizzying recognition caught her and Hermione felt a rush of anger. She started mmphing swearwords, cursing the boy to every god she could think of. "Yeah, you know it's us, big deal," Goyle scoffed. Crabbe came into view, holding her bag and a length of rope. Goyle grabbed a piece of tape from him and slapped it over her mouth. "Draco's in a real bad mood; we thought we'd give him a little something to cheer him up."

At mention of Draco's name, Hermione felt her stomach tense. She forced herself to relax, making Goyle think she'd given up. "That's a good Gryffindor," he laughed stupidly, releasing his grip a little to tie her hands in a knot behind her. The task proved difficult and he let go of her waist a moment. Hermione immediately lashed out, kicking Goyle in the groin and dealt a fast blow to an astonished Crabbe. Without hesitating an instant, Hermione pounded down the hall, praying that some other student would come along. She hadn't made it twenty feet before someone turned a corner and she slammed into a hard chest, falling backward to the ground. Dazed, Hermione felt relief flood her until she looked up at the person she had run into.

Draco Malfoy stared down at her, a little shocked. He looked her over, his eyes filling with a frighteningly pleased expression, and Hermione realized her arms were still tied behind her, the tape still blocking her speech.

Eyes widening, Hermione moved to jump back up to her feet but was brought down hard under the weight of Draco's boot, just below her neck. "I don't think so, Granger," he said darkly. He looked down the hall to see Crabbe staggering closer, Hermione's bag in his arms. Goyle was still on the ground, and didn't look like he'd be getting up anytime soon. Draco chuckled. "Oh, I see. Those idiots do have good ideas once in awhile." His heel dug into her chest as he smiled vaguely off at his goons, his expression frighteningly grim.

Hermione swallowed hard, feeling slightly nauseous suddenly. Whatever confidence she'd had in Malfoy's ability to control himself was gone. She suddenly knew, without a doubt, that he was capable of anything she could imagine. A whimper escaped her through the tape and Draco's attention was riveted back on the girl beneath his boot.

"Scared, Granger?" he asked silkily, and Hermione had the sensation of nails scratching on a blackboard. His expression darkened. "You should be." By that time Crabbe was in the vicinity, pissed as hell.

"The little bitch attacked us out of nowhere. She was acting all helpless and scared one second, and then the next second she bloody attacked us!" he yelled. Despite herself, Hermione was impressed. It was the biggest speech she'd ever heard come out of Crabbe's mouth. Draco obviously didn't care one way or the other.

"Bring her," he said sharply, removing his foot from her torso. "Goyle can fend for himself." Crabbe nodded, pleased with his assignment. Hermione jerked in pain as he viciously threw her over his shoulder, digging his nails into her thigh.

"That's for punching me," Crabbe said. Then his hand took a decidedly personal direction, travelling up her thigh between her flailing legs. Hermione froze and gasped against the tape, loudly enough for Draco to turn.

"What?" he asked irritably. Hermione heard him laugh behind her and tried not to shudder. "Now, Crabbe, is that any way to treat a Mudblood Gryffindor?" She could feel Crabbe grinning at his friend.

"Oh jeez, Draco. You're right," he said. Suddenly, he brought his hand down hard on her butt and squeezed. She let out a yelp and struggled against the strong boy. Her reaction seemed to please the Slytherins.

"Much better," Draco said.

Hermione had been more pissed off than scared before Crabbe groped her, but now she could feel tendrils of fear curling in her stomach. She had always considered herself equal to Harry and Ron when it came to fighting off bad guys, and she was certainly the best with a wand. Harry's talents lay primarily in his undiscovered power; Ron's in his fists. But now that she was without a wand and tied up, being carted away somewhere by the equally powerful Draco Malfoy, who had his wand and his goons, Hermione knew she was in trouble. It had just never occurred to her that the Slytherins would think of her as a sexual entity. She certainly never had, and it scared her more than she could think about.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Draco strutted the short distance to the Slytherin House, feeling nearly elated with pleasure. The source of his anger and irritation was tied up and wandless, and in his possession. He felt himself grinning as he remembered her wide-eyed expression when she looked up and saw him standing above her. Being shocked himself, he hadn't been able to appreciate it at the time. But now, given the chance to think, he realized that she had been afraid of what he was going to do to her.

Which reminded him of all the things he had been thinking of doing to her. His pleasure mingled with the rage he had been carrying all day. Now he would get the opportunity to hurt her, to frighten her. There was a certain...something that filled his lungs at the prospect of having Hermione Granger so helpless in his power. Draco had always known that power was the ultimate aphrodisiac - was that it? Just then he heard a frightened gasp through a layer of tape and turned.

"What?" he barked, annoyed that Granger would still be protesting her situation. He saw with a jolt that Crabbe had his hand up Hermione's robes, baring most of her legs and parting them. Draco felt a wave of heat nearly overwhelm him at the sight. Stop it, he told himself. "Now, Crabbe," he remarked, "Is that any way to treat a Mudblood Gryffindor?" He had meant it as a joke, to point out that Granger was a Mudblood, and not worthy of male attention, but Crabbe took it the wrong way.

"Oh jeez, Draco, you're right," he said, and proceeded to grab Hermione's butt. Draco was stricken with the absurdity of it all, but found himself even more turned on by the squeal that came out of Granger. She twisted against Crabbe's big, ugly hand, but couldn't move.

"Much better," Draco said, in the most evil tone he could manage. When he turned around, the image of Granger as a sex object stuck with him. He had never thought of her as a female before, not even when she returned to Hogwarts with a body that on a pureblood he would consider...hot.

Draco smirked. Hermione had been shaken pretty bad by Crabbe's groping; obviously he wasn't the only one who had just figured out that the fact that she was female put her in a frightening position.

And Draco knew exactly how to get his revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

"You can drop her now," Draco said. They had finally made it into the Slytherin house, and despite the gawking students, had brought her up to Draco's room. Hermione had long since given up struggling and was concentrating on easing her bonds off when Crabbe dumped her unceremoniously to the floor and left, at Draco's bidding. She hit the ground painfully and stayed where she was. Draco was amused.

"Given up so easily, Granger?" he taunted, crouching down in front of her sprawled form. Hermione lashed out with her foot, hoping to deal Draco the Goyle treatment, but he caught her leg, effortlessly knocking her off-balance and onto her back. The position was uncomfortable, due to her hands tied behind her back, and Hermione tried to shift onto her side. "Is there a problem?" Draco asked silkily. Leaning over her, he dug his knees into her chest, causing Hermione to arch painfully against him as her wrists pressed into the carpet. Hermione gasped into the tape and in one swift motion, Draco ripped it off of her lips.

Gasping for air and still under Malfoy's weight, Hermione closed her eyes a moment to breathe. Then suddenly her eyes shot open and she tried to stare him down.

"Get off of me right now," she spat, twisting slightly against Draco. He smiled condescendingly.

"Oh, Granger, you are in no position to make demands," he purred, brushing a loose strand of hair out of her face. Hermione flinched at his touch and he laughed, deep in his chest. "Are you afraid of me?" he asked sweetly, trailing his fingers down her face to her neck. "Are you afraid of what I might do to you?"

Hermione felt a chill at his words and touch. What did he mean? He wasn't really going to... even Draco Malfoy wouldn't be so cruel, she thought. But she said nothing. It seemed to Hermione that if she opened her mouth to speak the words would come out terrified, and that would give Draco his answer. He chuckled at her indecision and Hermione knew with a pang that she had answered him anyway, in her silence.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

When Hermione flinched at his touch, Draco knew he'd picked the perfect revenge. She would most likely crumble before he got to the actual deed, and then he could literally drive home his superiority, and her mistake in crossing him. The thought was deeply satisfying, and as Hermione squirmed helplessly underneath him, Draco had to fight to keep from ripping her clothing off. No, take this slowly. Make her beg for mercy; make her sell out her friends and her values and everything. Draco nearly grinned at the prospect of Hermione selling out. Then another thought struck him, an idea that was so compelling it was nearly...erotic. I'll give her a fighting chance. Make her responsible for her defeat, so that when she finally lies defeated beneath me, she'll know that I have overpowered her and can do anything I want.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Hermione breathed, wondering what to do. Draco's dark eyes conveyed more of his intentions than he would have liked, had he noticed. She could not even bring herself to respond with a struggle; his intentions frightened her more than Voldemort ever had. Hermione had always prided herself in her ability to take care of herself...even in the dire situations she, Harry, and Ron had been in in the past few years. Confronted with tough decisions, Hermione could make the right choice or at least a good one. Yet looking up into the cold power of Draco Malfoy, Hermione found she had no idea what to do. Would she have to give him what he wanted so she could be safe again?

Then, to her surprise, Draco moved his knees to her sides and flipped her underneath him, onto her stomach. "I'm untying you, Granger," he said as she let out a small protest. Hermione waited in surprise as he removed her bonds. Then Draco was gone and Hermione turned over, rubbing her raw wrists and looking up at him.

"Well?" she asked uncertainly. Draco laughed, leaning back against his desk.  
"You sound as if you want me to rape you," he said, amused. Hermione flinched (there could be no doubt now what he intended), but kept her cool.

"Of course I don't want you to..." she swallowed, unable to voice it, and Draco smirked. "But anyway," she continued, "I'm just surprised that you are letting me go, that's all." Pressing her luck, Hermione got to her feet and started towards the door.

Of course it was too good to be true. Draco was there before she was, an arm lazily blocking the doorjamb as though he hadn't a care in the world. Hermione looked at him, at the tightly controlled physical power in that one arm, and shivered.

"I'm not letting you go, babe," he purred. "The only way you're getting out of here is if you fight your way out." Hermione looked at him and felt a rush of anger. He was playing with her: bringing her down to a frightened mess, then offering hope and dragging her down again. She knew enough of Malfoy after all these years to know the game would continue until she couldn't struggle anymore. Malfoys were known for their desire to conquer. Once she had given up, Draco would have her emotionally and physically at his mercy.

So she took a step back, hands on her hips, and glared at him. "No, you stupid git. I'm not going to fight you."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Draco was appalled, and almost dropped his jaw in shock. Who exactly did this little Gryffindor think she was? He had a plan, and in the plan, Granger willingly fought him and lost. It was pretty easy to follow, even for a Mudblood. A dark fury overtook him at the thought of her small defiance. She's completely helpless, doesn't she understand that? he thought, frustrated. Bravery isn't going to help her at all...I can take the stupid bitch anytime I want.

Yet still she stood there, in all her 5'3" glory against his solid 6', bright brown eyes flashing anger and confidence. Draco suddenly felt an inexplicable, overwhelming desire to destroy that confidence. Fine, you want to play, Granger? he thought, We'll play.

Putting on the most seductive, dangerous expression he could possibly manage, Draco smiled at her. "Oh, I see," he said, oozing false charm. "You want to submit to me." He watched with pleasure as her confidence faltered. Didn't expect this, did you, little girl, he thought. Walking towards the slightly startled Gryffindor, Draco took his time trailing his eyes over her body, mentally undressing her and making sure she saw it.

"Well let's get to it then, shall we?" he purred, approaching her. Hermione backed away from him, speechless, but soon found herself trapped between the bed and the wall. Draco paused, giving her time to feel sufficiently cornered. Clutching the bedpost, Hermione looked at Draco with a mixture of frustration and fear.

"If I fight you, I'll lose," she whispered suddenly. Draco smiled at her, her vulnerable admission making him all the more powerful.  
"Yes, you will," he said calmly, letting it sink in. He could feel a nearly overwhelming lust flowing through him at how vulnerable Hermione looked, cornered against his bedpost. Never in his wildest dreams had Draco ever thought he'd live to see the day when Hermione Granger looked helpless and afraid. She didn't know what to do, that much was clear. Her eyes drifted to the door. "You wouldn't make it," Draco said.

As slowly as possible, Draco approached her and reached out, placing a light hand on the front of her robes. Hermione tensed and he could feel her internal struggle tear through her.

"Don't try it," he said softly. "It wouldn't work." Parting her robes gently, Draco shifted them off of her and to the floor. She stood in a simple matching blouse and skirt outfit, her eyes lowered. Desire moving him forward, Draco began unbuttoning her blouse.

Hermione had never known such fear in her life. Draco had gone from being an obnoxious Slytherin, good for making fun of and fighting with, to a powerful, dangerous man whom she could do nothing against. Standing a few feet away from her, with his arms hanging loosely at his side in a deceptively harmless position, he had complete control over the situation. The statement about losing to him had come out of desperation. She had known very well how much power she was giving him; she had hoped such a sacrifice would give him enough.

But then he had taken off her robe and was starting to take off her blouse. Hermione was surprised at how gently he was doing it - she had expected to have her clothing ripped off, her body thrown on the bed in mere seconds. There was something much, much worse about the way he was doing it. Something so...insulting, mocking. He was saying with his gentleness that he could take her without worrying about her fighting back at all.

Her anger sparked again and Hermione threw a fast punch right for Draco's nose. Just as quickly, without even looking up, Draco grabbed her wrist hard and finished undoing the button that revealed Hermione's bra. Acting on an instinct borne out of panic, Hermione flailed her free fist at him, launching herself forward the couple of inches.

Draco's eyes flashed annoyance as he looked up at her long enough to take the other wrist and slam Hermione harshly back against the wall, pinning her wrists with one hand above her head. Then he went back to calmly unbuttoning just as if nothing had happened.

Hermione felt her blood freeze as Draco opened her shirt; anger and humiliation sparking at the unhidden lust that poured over his features. He moved quickly to her skirt, tightening his grip on her wrists when she struggled. The instant she gave up, he was gentle, non-threatening again. The skirt was soon across the room with her shirt.

Now Draco moved to her bra, his knuckles grazing across her breast. It was too much. Hermione turned her head to the side.

"Don't," she said softly. Oh god, he's going to love that, what are you doing? she thought. But she couldn't help it. "Please don't."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
It was strange, what power did to a person. First, it had made him crave more, and so he had frightened and belittled her. But once he had begun removing her clothing, Draco realized it was possible for power to take a different direction: protectiveness.

He wanted to protect Hermione. Even though she was his prey... even though he intended her to lay trembling in his arms, obedient of his every word and completely helpless... he didn't want to hurt her. The reality of the situation was beginning to settle into her eyes, and they showed that she was starting to wonder if he was going to pull out the chains and whips.

That in itself didn't surprise Draco very much. All of Hermione's encounters with Malfoys and Slytherins and Death Eaters had given her the impression of violence and cruelty; he wondered if she thought he was going to beat her into submission. He didn't want to hurt her, and it seemed like he wasn't going to need to.

He found, as he unbuttoned her shirt with as much gentleness as he could, that under ordinary circumstances Hermione Granger would be very much a submissive lover. Even in the face of such a dire situation, most girls would put up a ruckus and probably give their attacker some bruises before they were taken by brute force. But Hermione seemed to be standing quivering against the wall, thinking about running but not actually doing it.

Just then her fist came flying at his face out of nowhere. It was the most pathetic punch he'd ever seen; there was no way he was even going to look at her. Draco nearly smiled to himself at Hermione's gasp when he caught her wrist. Don't react, he thought. It will encourage her.

But then she launched her tiny form at him as well, probably more to prove she wasn't complying than anything. Draco flashed a look of annoyance at her and threw her hard against the wall. There, Granger, you've tried the violent route. Now knock it off. Draco rather liked the way she leaned back against the wall and whimpered almost noiselessly when he forced her skirt off. Definetely submissive, he mused, his knuckles trailing over her bra.

"Don't," she said suddenly, her head turning sideways and slightly down to show her humiliation. "Please don't."

At those simple words, Draco nearly collapsed in ecstasy. He could feel power and lust coursing through his veins. Forget kind and gentle, he wanted to fuck her against the wall until she screamed.

"Oh, Hermione," he breathed, forgetting to call her by her last name, "To hear you beg me...I've craved it since first year. You think that's going to stop me?" The last had come out in a rush, and Draco was glad it had. Hermione nearly choked on her confusion. Now she truly had no options, and the lost lamb look was so appealing on her, Draco felt a pang of genuine pity.

"Look," he said, trying unsuccessfully to wipe the hungry look off his face. "This is going to happen, Granger. I want you and I always get what I want," As he spoke, Draco gently unhooked her bra, soothing her naked back with his warm hands. "I'm not going to hurt you, if you cooperate. I don't think I have to restrain you, do I?"  
Hermione blinked away a tear, then silently shook her head.

"No, I didn't think so," his voice regained some of its gruffness as he lifted her chin, forcing her to look at him. Without speaking, he searched her eyes and found nothing but fearful obedience and the beginnings of mental escape. She was already naked except for her underwear; he was fully clothed and in control.

In control being the operative word. Unable to control his sudden desire to feel her against him, Draco kissed Hermione.


End file.
